Various components within a commercial aircraft are tested before the aircraft is delivered to a customer, and/or before and after flights. For example, a galley within a cabin of an aircraft may include various devices, or be in communication with systems and the like, that are electrically tested. A first electrical connector, such as a shipside connector, may be coupled to a main electrical board and/or power panel within the galley. A testing device may be configured to electrically couple to the first electrical connector through a second electrical connector, such as a test connector. The first and second electrical connectors may be removably connected together and the testing device may then be used to test one or more electrical responses or characteristics of various systems, devices, components, and the like within the aircraft.
Typically, a shipside connector in an aircraft galley removably connects to a test connector through a threaded interface. The shipside connector may be a relatively large connector having an outer diameter that is 2 inches or greater. Additionally, the shipside connector includes a torque ring that is configured to prevent the shipside connector from rotating when connected to the test connector. The torque ring is used to securely tighten the connection between the shipside connector and the test connector. Once securely connected together, the torque ring prevents the connectors from rotating with respect to one another. In order to connect the shipside connector to the test connector, the torque ring is torqued or otherwise rotated in order to provide a secure connection between the shipside connector and the test connector. In general, a high degree of force (for example, over sixty pounds of pressure) is used to rotate the torque ring in order to secure the two connectors together.
In order to disconnect the test connector from the shipside connector, the securing force of the torque ring needs to be overcome. Typically, an individual, such as a maintenance technician, uses one or more strap wrenches to engage the torque ring in order to disconnect the connectors from one another. Often, the time it takes to disconnect a single test connector from the shipside connector may exceed thirty minutes. The force used to disconnect the connectors, as well as the awkward positions used to engage the torque ring with one or more strap wrenches, may lead to discomfort and injuries. For example, individuals often suffer cuts to their hands, repetitive stress injuries (such as carpel tunnel syndrome), stress and strain to muscles (such as in arms and shoulders), and the like when connecting and disconnecting the connectors. Further, the high levels of force used to disconnect the test connector from the shipside connector may cause damage to portions of the connectors, testing equipment, or components within the aircraft.
A grip force used to loosen a test connector within a galley of an aircraft is often exerted with an awkward wrist posture in order to manipulate a hand or strap wrench into a firm position around a torque ring of a shipside connector. Due to the awkward wrist position, an individual may be susceptible to injury. As noted above, the force used to tighten and loosen the torque ring often exceeds sixty pounds. In general, the task of disconnecting a test connector from a shipside connector within a galley of an aircraft represents a high risk procedure that leads to numerous hand and wrist injuries.
Accordingly, a need exists for a safer and simpler system and method of connecting and disconnecting a test connector with respect to a shipside connector of an aircraft.